wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Azurine
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pintiger2107's OC, please do not use without permission from me. Constructive feedback is welcome. :D Appearance Azurine is a periwinkle blue, with sky blue eyes, underscales, and wing membranes. Her horns and are a dark blue color, while her claws are a shining white. Her luminescent scales are a light turqiouse. She can always be seen with a wide, peppy smile. She is so small and skinny, one would be justified in beliving she was made of toothpicks and cottonballs. Personality Azurine is a sweet, bubbly dragonet who is excited to see what the future holds. She would never hurt a fly and is seen as weak in many ways, but that doesn't mean she is scared of conflict. She is determined and always tries to find a peaceful solution, but most dragons don't listen to her, and she and her opinions are often overlooked. She is picked on easily, mainly because of her small size and stubbornness makes her an easy target. She does not let this get her down, though. She loves to write stories, mainly centering around her adventures outside the small Seawing village she lives in. She is very active and loves to explore the ocean. Azurine can be very clingy, loud and annoying sometimes. Behind her bubbly outside, she is insecure on the inside. She's very clumsy, and her small size makes it hard to do claw-to-claw fighting. She doesn't like fighting, anyways, blood and death makes her feel queasy. She is often too optimistic in some dragon's eyes. When she does get bullied or needs something in general, she never lets anyone try to help her. This leads to many problems, as she is not very responsible and can't take care of herself. Despite this, she will help anyone she can, with their permission or not. Backstory Azurine lives a totally normal Seawing life. She hangs out with friends, hunts in the ocean, explore valleys, and lives with her mom and big sister in a hut on the beach. The only slightly wrong thing was that Azurine's parents and friends always overlook her, putting all their attention to her big sister, Tidesweep. Tidesweep was bigger, faster, stronger and seemed to be good at everything. Because of this, when Azurine was an egg, everyone expected her to be as impressive as her sister. Sadly, that was not the case. When Azurine was hatched, it was the most attention she ever got. There was a big hatching party with all of her parent's friends. Azurine was noticeably smaller than most first-hatched dragonets, but her parents just brushed it off, thinking she would grow. When Azurine was about 1, they gave up hope and continued praising Tidesweep. It never got to the point of neglection, just being ignored. This made Azurine pretty jealous, and on the inside, she hates it with all her heart, but she always brushes it off, trying not to think about it, trying to not let it get her down. Tidesweep has always been a kind of motherly figure to Azurine. She loves her sister a lot, and her sister does too. You rarely see one without the other. Azurine tries to be nicer to others and include them because she never wants anyone to feel as unimportant as she does. Relationships Tidesweep Azurine loves her popular, athletic, and quirky sister. As said, they are very close and do everything together, and you never see one without the other. When they do have a fight, they are usually centered around Azurine's inability to defend herself, or Tidesweep getting all their parent's attention. Tidesweep has claimed many times that she doesn't like it, and if she could find a way to make their parents share their love, she would. Azurine thinks Tidesweep is a little overprotective sometimes, but for the most part, she doesn't mind. Pristine (Mom) Azurine rarely sees Pristine, but from what Tidesweep has told her, she thinks Pristine would be the kind of mom Azurine would hope for. Pristine is a scientist studying marine biology, which Azurine thinks is really interesting. Other than that, Azurine doesn't really have any opinion on her other then she should treat her better. Ruins (Dad) Tidesweep tells Azurine that Ruins is a scientist as well, but a traveling one studying all the tribes and their homeland. Because of this, Azurine sees Ruins even less then Pristine. When he is home, he actually gives Azurine attention, but not as much as she would like. When Ruins comes home from a long trip, he usually brings a little gift from the other tribes for Azurine and Tidesweep. While that's about the most attention she gets from him, for that Azurine loves him a bit more than Pristine (Though she never admits it). Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Pinktiger2107)